The Delinquent Angel: Naruto world
by DragonStar22
Summary: What if someone helped Naruto at the beginning of the story? What if he had an Guardian Angel? It'd be easy right? What happens when a Teenage delinquent from another world becomes the guardian Angel of Naruto? Specifically our world, should be a piece of cake right? It's not that easy as it seems especially since your a kid half of the time. Oh, and a lot of people can't see you.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Dragonstar22 here again with Rewrite for Hope's guardian, it'll be totally different from before. Keiko's still going to do commentary with me, but my beta will be added now and then. This chapter is mostly a buildup and is a little dramatic but the adventure and fun will pick up quickly, so let the story begin...

_Thoughts_

"_SHOUTING OR STRONG EMOTION_"

"Speaking"

{Author's note}

**** = time skip or scene change you'll be able to tell which.

**Inside mind person talking**

_**Italics**_ Flash back or memory.

/_**Telepath speech**/ or /**Respond**/_

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Maasashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but Keiko and Kazumi. Take that you stupid lawyers! You're not getting anything out of me.

* * *

Chapter 1:Prologue

I got expelled today, from a school for delinquents. How the heck you do that you may ask? Well it's quite simple. I got into a fight and embarrassed the principles' daughter, Aka the supposed 'top bitch' and one of the main bullies at school. But that shouldn't do it right? Well when you've fought the same girl multiple times for the same reason and the last time you do, you air out some stuff that none of the teachers or students were supposed to know, is a quick way to earn yourself an expulsion. I guess that's the price of telling someone you know how to hack into things and have them tell on you.

But I don't hold anything against you, actually I say thank you. You've just given me a good reason to not have to see this place every day. The only thing that's bad about this situation is that I'm no longer able to fight for the people I did anymore. But I guess at some time they'd have to face it soon by themselves. But let's get to the point...

My name is Keiko A. Knight. I have Got long black hair that reaches the small of my back and bangs one of them covers half of my left eye. My eyes are heterochromia which means their two different colors, one's blue and the other is hazel. I've been tossed around from orphanage to orphanage, to the point where I don't even try to think I'll get adopted. I never knew my parents, well at least rom what I know. I don't remember any thing before 5 years old. So if I ever did I can't tell you. I'm like Shikamaru smart but I don't show it a lot unless I have to. That happens when you get adopted by top notch hacker and they teach you every thing they know before their taken arrested. Or that's what I was told, but I have a weird feeling about that and something else was the cause but I'll never know if that's true or not. She was the best person who ever adopted me, every thing after that went down hill.

I guess you could say I'm your average teenage delinquent girl. Though the reason I was a delinquent is probably not the most common thing except for the fact I have anger issues and get in to fights. But very soon I'll find that I happen to be a lucky delinquent...depending on which way you look at it. Why? Well you'll find out, it all started like this...

**Flash Back**

"Keiko, get your shit and leave I don't ever want to see your face at this orphanage again! You're a disgrace! You don't do anything but stay on the computer all day; you don't make any effort at all to try to be good girl anymore! The best I get from you is good grades. That's fucking it! Even that is negated since apparently almost every teacher you had has gone through your disruptions in class. All you do is get into fights at school! I can see if it's a legit reason but you do it every time someone does something that pisses you off. No wonder you haven't been adopted. It's obvious that you don't care about yourself or anyone. You're nothing but a soulless mons-"

"Take that back **NOW**!" I yelled cutting him off. Glaring at my so called care taker, I had stood against the wall calmly taking his shit for 20 minutes before it had gotten to this point. I didn't even change from my school uniform yet and he started cussing me out. Anything else he said about me I could take. But I'll be damned that I let him call me a soulless monster, especially for the reason I fight! "Don't even finish that sentence, have you know shame at all! Do you even listen to why I end up fighting most of the time! It's me who steps in when someone is about to get beat up and tossed like a rag doll at school. Do you know the reason why? Since you happen to know everything about me, come on spill it!"

"..." He didn't say anything, he couldn't. All he did was look away.

I kicked off the wall and walked up to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling him down I looked him dead in the eye. Showing the anger and rage that flared in her eyes that his thoughtless words caused snarling, "I fight because I can't stand that people would just watch someone get bullied and do nothing about it! I can't stand someone getting talked down upon to their face and get constantly tormented for it by one person or a group of people. I'd rather be that one person who gets expelled defending someone rather than the one who sat by and watched as people's self-esteem get lowered. The people who get bullied either have a good reason for not giving into it by fighting back or maybe it's something else. I don't know..." my anger wavered, "But since they don't or can't do it. I'll do it for them! At the very least it shows that there is at least one person who doesn't give a damn about the stereotype. That someone does care or think that the stuff you go through, at least at school is not fair, and someone would stand by them. I'll defend them because to me, they don't deserve to be treated that way and I know that not everyone shares the same opinion, but to treat someone else how you wouldn't want to be treated almost every day... it pisses me off! I had gotten tired of no one doing anything to help. So I decided that I would help the best way I could. Which was a lot of the time fighting; I got the target off their backs and turned the bullies' attention to me. This made them forget about who they were bullying in the first place. That's reason I do it." I scowled at the man before letting my face go back to its usual mask of indifference, letting go of his shirt shoving him backwards.

I grabbed my bag that had all my stuff that I cared about, including the laptop I worked hard for, in it and walked out the door. I stepped out looking over my shoulder at him, I whispered calmly, "So don't you dare say 'I'm a soulless monster' because I'm far from it. Good bye, I hope you enjoy your life. Shit head."

**Flash Back end**

I left. I had no intentions of ever going back there. What I didn't know was the reason I would never go back was a whole different story. Like literally I'm in a _FREAKING __STORY! ..._or Anime if you will.

* * *

Dragonstar22: "There the prologue's done! Let me know if you guys like the improvement. Chapter 1 is where the true adventure begins and Please review.";3

Keiko: "Yes please do or she's going to start making me dress up in tutu and skip in the story. I DO NOT! Want to do that." gets on knees and pulls the puppy dog face. "I'm begging you please review, you don't want to see me skip around in a tutu."

Dragonstar22: "Ignore her; anyway see you guys again soon. See ya!"


	2. Chapter 2: I have to do WHAT ?

Dragonstar22: "We're back I hope you guys like the change so far." Then she smirks evilly, "I'm almost happy that you guys haven't reviewed so far, because I got to force Keiko in to a tutu."

Keiko: "Please review I can't take wearing this stupid thing any longer." She whimpered, pushing Dragonstar out of the way.

Dragonstar22: "Hey! Don't push, any ways let's go on with the story. Keiko can you please, do the disclaimer?" she said with puppy eyes.

Keiko: "No." glaring at Dragonstar22.

"Why?" stops puppy eyes and stares.

Keiko: "Because I'm wearing a fucking tutu, that's why! Make the tutu disappear and then I'll do It." she said crossing her arms.

"Fine, you're a party pooper, you know." Dragonstar snaps her fingers and Keiko returns to normal.

Keiko: "Much better. Okay Dragonstar22 does not own Naruto. She only owns me and the made up villains."

Dragonstar22 snaps fingers and Keiko's in a tutu again with fairy wings.

Keiko: "NOOOOOOO, NOT THE TUTU!" screams then passes out.

Dragonstar22: "Hehe that was fun, bye guys. I hope she wakes up." kicks Keiko a little.

_Thoughts_

"_SHOUTING OR STRONG EMOTION_"

"Speaking"

{Author's note}

**** = time skip or scene change you'll be able to tell which.

Inside mind person talking

_Italics_ Flash back or memory.

/_Telepath speech__/ or /__Respond__/_

_**Summary:**_ _What if someone helped Naruto at the beginning of the story? What if he had a Guardian Angel? It'd be easy right? What happens when a Teenage delinquent from another world becomes the guardian Angel of Naruto? Specifically our world, should be a piece of cake right? It's not that easy as it seems especially since you're a kid half of the time. Oh, and a lot of people can't see you. __"I don't know if it's more likely that I'm lucky or if I greatly amuse someone up there."_

_(1)= The name foreshadows something. See if you can figure it out! HINT: GOOGLE IT!_

* * *

Chapter 2: I Have To Do WHAT?!

I was walking down the street to the park when I saw it.

A little girl had run into the street to get her ball. I was about to move to get her when I heard a car horn go off and the words, "_MOVE OUT THE WAY! I CAN'T STOP!" _My eyes widened,I looked at the truck then panic and adrenaline raced through me. '_Please let me make it in time!'_ I ran across the street and I closed my eyes as I pushed me and the girl out the way, me shielding her just in case.

This is the part where I get hit and die... right? WRONG!

I made it and gave the little girl back to her mother. She tried to give me some money, but I didn't accept it. I know what you're thinking, "You're homeless Keiko... _TAKE THE DAMN MONEY_!" Pshh, why would I do that when I could hack into the ATM machine at night and get whatever amount I need?

But apparently it wasn't meant to be, because later that night it was about to start storming. Thunder and lightning clashed around in the sky. I tried to hurry up and hack into the ATM to get the money for a motel. I wasn't stupid. Lightning, rain and electronics don't mix, but I thought I had enough time and maybe luck was on my side because I didn't get killed earlier...

NOT! I couldn't cheat death today; it was going to get me one way or another. I got struck by lightning the moment the money started coming out. The only thing going through my mind was as black specks danced around my vision, _'NOOOOO! I was so close.'_ My world faded into darkness. I couldn't move all I could do was listen to my heart steadily slowing down. '_Well I had to die sooner or later right? Maybe sooner is what's best for me? Well I guess I'll never know. Good bye life, hello death'_ and I allowed the darkness to swallow me.

* * *

"Keiko A. Knight!" A little angel called.

_I guess it's my turn._ Earlier I ended up in a long line to golden gates. Clouds surrounded me and I could see a couple guards with angel wings. You know what that means? I made it to heaven, which also means I'm dead and there's no turning back. Now I'm in some kind of lobby sitting on a gold bench. Then I heard a swoosh noise and the next thing I knew, I was standing in a place with golden clouds all around. An angel was at a golden desk, her hair was long and curled and dark red. A pile of papers were piled up next to her. Bright blue eyes stared at me with a gleam of excitement.

She smiled and put her hand out, "Welcome to heaven Keiko! My name is Kazumi."

I blinked and smiled a little shaking her hand, "Hi." '_I think this place makes you more cheery than usual. Normally I would've just nodded and shook her hand.'_

"Now normally you would've just gone straight to your preferred paradise, but we've run into a small problem." she said, her smile never wavering. Actually...I think it got bigger._ 'And this give me no comfort what so ever.'_

I stared blankly, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

She quickly shook her head, "No. That's not the issue you haven't done anything." She sighed pulling out a big white and gold book, "The problem is that when you were supposed to be born your soul had somehow gotten added properties that didn't belong in that world. We categorize where you go depending on the energy your soul emits. Yours doesn't match any of them except one dimension, which isn't yours, but we aren't able to narrow it down to just one world there."

My brain shutdown and my shoulders slumped_ 'I run into problems even in heaven._' "So what you're saying is there's not really a place that would fit me the right way in that dimension, which isn't my home dimension?"

"Well... yes, but since that is the case you've been promoted in way to a guardian Angel. It's a different kind of one, we've only had this kind a couple times and it's been years since then."

I perked up a bit at that, '_There's hope for me yet.'_ "Well I'm fine with that. So what do I do?" I swear I probably looked like an eager puppy wagging its tale. But I didn't care I just got out feeling left out of heaven. Besides it felt good to let that side of me that I keep depressed all the time.

"You're an Ani-guardian. You're a guardian angel that has one charge or a group charges from different Anime's. You stay there for a while until we call you back to go to another Anime. Your job is to fix certain things that you feel is not right, as in not necessarily according to plot, like let's say Danzo getting a hold of Sasuke or maybe Orichimaro escaping the fight at the chunnin exams with his arms. Actually...in that case you're able to change it to the point where he doesn't escape and dies. But I'll warn you now that you can't just do whatever because if there's something major and you change it, it'll look like it's for the best. But it'll come back to haunt you and will be worse than before. Like the Uchiha massacre, I'm warning you kiddo since I like you. Don't prevent that. You can change something minor like Sasuske not going to the deep end with revenge, but other than that don't do it. That's your minor goal. Your major is to guide your charge, protect them and help them out."

I stared and blinked three times._ 'I think I heard what she said right, but then that would mean...'_ I held my finger up in question as my eyebrow twitched, "...That means all that Anime I've been watching is real?" she nodded smiling a strange gleam shown in her eye. "And I'm probably going to be a Guardian Angel for a lot of characters that I thought were just from somebody else's imagination?"

Her grin got wider she clasped her hands together on the desk and leaned forward like she was anticipating something, "Yep kiddo, that's your job! It's as real as mine."

My eyebrow twitched more and I smiled awkwardly suppressing the freak out I've been holding in. I swear this place makes it harder to hide your emotions, "Can you give me a moment and please excuse any cussing that comes from me." She nodded smirking.

She shouldn't have given me the green light to start my rampage. "What. The. Fuck. You mean to tell me all that anime I've been watching is _FUCKING REAL_!" I yelled. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. I jumped around all over the place and started waving my arms around, pacing and mumbling all kinds of things about being insane even while I'm dead.

Kazumi laughed and sweat dropped. '_While this is amusing and I wish I could watch this longer, but she needs to stop. I've got another list of people I need to see and I've still haven't given her all the details yet. I hope she'll come around and visit after this; I could use this entertainment once in a while. Actually I was assigned as her advisor wasn't I? I think I'll actually watch this one. I can't help but feel that I've met this soul before...'_ "Calm down already. As fun as it is to watch you freak out, I still haven't given you the rest of the details." Kazumi said walking up calmly and yanking on the back of my collar so I'd stop moving.

"Thanks I probably would've kept going for another hour," I said taking a deep breath. "Okay now that I've gotten all of that out you can tell me the rest. I promise I won't go on another freaked out rant. "

"Good! Now listen up, your first world is 'Naruto'. When you get there it'll be 2 days before the start of the series you know of. Don't worry about you forgetting anything or not knowing because once you start officially all of the anime's that you've watched you'll have the full story of each. Even if you haven't watched all of it, it will be inside of your head."

My jaw dropped, _'That's a lot of anime in my head. I hope my brain doesn't overload and I got insane...well crazier than I'm already Am.'_ she ignored me and kept going.

"Of course since you watch a lot ,coupled with the fact that you tend to watch only half of it then watch a different one, only a few are unlocked to you. The rest is locked away until either you can handle it or you go to that world. You'll be almost like a ghost at first. Only your charge and those who are really open minded will be able to see you. That'll wear off after a while; most people only stay that way for a couple of days. The most time you'll be in that state is 2 weeks. The next state is kind of like Reborn from 'Katekyo Hit man Reborn!' You'll be in chibi-state of the age 8 until you're really needed for something big, like the chunnin exams or the Wave mission, but people will be able to see you this time as long as you have the necklace that'll appear when you get to this state. Then you'll change into your regular self but afterwards you'll revert back to the age of 10. But don't worry when you eventually are experienced enough, you get to change into your last state which is an 18 year old version of you. After you recover enough energy for it, that's two years older than you are now! That last transformation takes a lot out of you so it'll probably be a month at the most to get to that state. When the time does come."

I sweat-dropped '_I'm basically going to be a chibi me all the time. Well... at least I could pull off the puppy eye look better this way._ I tilted my head to the side, "Sooo...I get a chameleon that change's into a gun that shoots dying will bullets?"

She blinked raising an eyebrow, "Um, no... though that isn't a bad idea! Hmm, I'll give you that as your special weapon but with a different type of bullets. But let's get back on topic. There's a guide book I'll give you that has rules on what you can't do and a list of abilities you have. These upgraded over time and you can create your own moves. You're lucky you took martial arts and had spy training when you got adopted by that one hacker. Did you know she was actually a retired spy from a secret organization that freed experiments from illegal organizations in different countries? Kid you may not know it, but you're really lucky in some ways. You may have had a hard life but you get out of life or death situations a lot...well except for the time you actually died, but that's beside the point. They told you she was arrested because she had to move out of the country and someone got suspicious about you. So she had you taken back because if you had stayed with her they would've taken and killed you to get to her. She didn't want to leave you, but she didn't want you to die more. So she arranged so you'll be taken back to the orphanage."

I smiled. _So that's what really happened. I hope she's okay where ever she is; she was the closest person that I felt was a mom. No, to me she was my mom_. "If you could or if she's up here and I'm not, tell her I said thank you for everything."

She smiled and nodded, "Will do kiddo! I wanted to tell you that before you left. Now it's time for you to leave." She raised her hand and a hand sized blue pouch materialized in her hand. She tossed it to me; it had a picture of a fox head on one side and a wolf on the other. I looked at her with question marks above my head, "What's this for?"

"That's a dimensional storage pouch. That pouch is what we call it 'the never ending' it can hold almost an infinite amount of things no matter the size. The object could be as big as the Lady Liberty statue in New York and it'll still have lots of room for a hundred more. You could even go in it if you wanted to. Your guide book is in there along with some other things from the last Anime guardian Angel. Can't have you too unprepared now can we?"

I looked at the pouch in disbelief, "This thing is the size of my wallet and it can hold all of that? Hehe this will be very useful, especially if I need to hide." I looked back to her and thought a second before an alarm went off in my head, "Wait what if someone takes it or I lose it? This is too important to get in the wrong persons hands."

She smirked and waved me off, "Don't worry that pouch will always find its way back to you. It can't be destroyed either, it'll just pop back up 3days later. Also nobody else can open it unless you want them to because it's personified to fit the holders mind and soul." She grabbed a green pen off the table and drew a door shape in thin air. An actual door appeared the next second.

"It's time for you to go kiddo! You're lucky I'm your advisor, I actually will check up on you. We usually let you go off on your own, but your funny and interesting kid. So I'll help you out if you're in real tough spot. Oh and here," she tossed me a stuffed teddy bear with an eye patch, "Most little girls don't walk around with a chameleon, so instead you get a teddy bear. It's cute with the eye patch and all. If you hug him tight enough it'll glow in the dark rainbow colors. It changes into a blue gun like Reborn's; when you need it just say the command with his name, which you have to pick. And the bullet will appear in your hand. Oh and just so you know you're guarding Naruto, so that means almost everyone he cares about. If someone else can notice you, your allowed to help them not as much as Naruto , but you get it."

I blinked and looked at the bear. 'Hmm_...what to name you? How about Rico?_ _Rico the gun ...eh, that's probably the best name I'll think of that's not cheesy'._ I smiled hugging the bear as I pocketed the fox pouch at Kazumi then walked to the door. I looked at her over my shoulder, "Thanks for everything Kazumi, I'll see ya later!" And I walked through the door. The last thing I heard from her was giggling and, "Good luck kiddo! I'll be watching you. Oh, and your appearance will change you'll see it when you go through!"

_My appearance will change? what the..._ There was a bright flash before 10 year old me stood in front of me. '_What the heck... I look like Kana from the 'Miname-ke' anime but only with her hair down and my blue and honey hazel eyes and scar on my cheek. I did not know that. Now that I think about it I kind of act like her and her sister Chiaki combined, and now I've got a teddy bear just like Chiaki. _I shivered. _Dammit how come I didn't notice that earlier! I think Kazumi did this on purpose too._ There was another flash then everything blurred.

* * *

**With Kazumi?!**

Kazumi turned to the big book o the desk and opened it. One name stood out as a flash of recognition appeared in her eyes. She smirked and chuckled, looking off to where Keiko disappeared. She smiled widely, "I definitely will watch this one. Especially since... she's the reincarnate of you. _**Chiyoko**_..."(1)

* * *

"Why am I in an alley?" I got up and looked around, everything seemed so much bigger. I looked out seeing the sun starting to set. I looked down at myself. I had the teddy bear clutched to me and I had on a pair of black cargo shorts. I patted my pockets to see if I still had the pouch which I did. I took a step forward when I felt air across my toes and looked down, white wrappings covered my feet. Surprisingly I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. I looked at my arms to see my favorite black and blue striped hoodie I used to where all the time when I was small.

"Eh, I guess this is a combination of what I wore as a kid." I shrugged and set out when I saw a flash of orange in the crowd. _'That could only be Naruto.' _ I chased after him phasing through people making them sneeze or shiver. '_Ha-ha this is kind of fun, I think I'm reverting into my kid self a little bit, being dead has an big effect on me I think. That means I'm able to let out the cheerful, childish side of me more. I like this side better.'_ I finally got close enough to him when Naruto collided with someone knocking a bag they had over. I heard whispers and a sneer, "_Look at what you did you demon brat!" _

I frowned getting closer to him,"This isn't good."


	3. Chapter 3: The story begin

DragonStar22: Eye smiles, "Hey guys, here's Chapter three! I own everything!"

Lawyers show up glaring, "What was that?"

DragonStar22: Eyes widen, "Um, I was talking about my OC and the teddy bear. I don't own Naruto I never have."

Lawyers stare blankly, "and?"

"What, I have to say that too?", "Yes!"

Dragonstar mumbles under her breath, "Fine. Naruto is owned by Maasashi Kishimoto."

_'Thoughts'_

"_SHOUTING OR __**STRONG EMOTION**_"

"Speaking"

{Author's note}

**** = time skip or scene change you'll be able to tell which.

Inside mind person talking

**_"Italics"_** Flash back or memory.

/_Telepath speech__/ or /__Respond__/_

_**Summary:**_ _What if someone helped Naruto at the beginning of the story? What if he had a Guardian Angel? It'd be easy right? What happens when a Teenage delinquent from another world becomes the guardian Angel of Naruto? Specifically our world, should be a piece of cake right? It's not that easy as it seems especially since you're a kid half of the time. Oh, and a lot of people can't see you. "I don't know if it's more likely that I'm lucky or if I greatly amuse someone up there."_

* * *

Chapter 3:

I stood in front of Naruto and caught the hand that was going to snatch him up.

...Well that's what I tried to do.

I sweat dropped, "The guy's hand just phased through me..." '_Ok so I can't help him that way..._**DING!** ... _Ooh this is a good idea, maybe a little childish but, eh you got'ta do what ya got'ta do!'_ I ran back and forth, waving my hands through the guy, making him have a sneezing and shivering fit.

I looked back at Naruto to see his face twisted in confusion looking directly at me. '_That's right he is the only one who can see me.'_ "Hey, I'm giving you a distraction here! Go and hide in that alley over there before someone notices. I can't keep this up forever, you know."My eyes widened a little ,_'Man, so this is how my voice sounded when I was little...I didn't think it was that high.'_

He looked at me warily his eyes darting between me and the guy, "Why are you..." I cut him off my voice going in and out as I phased between the guy. "Hey...don't worry...they can't...see me. I'll explain... why ...you can...see... after you hide, now go!"

He nodded and slyly ran out of the crowd unnoticed into an alley across the street. I fazed through the guy a couple of more times making faces at him before stopping. The villagers all looked at him in confusion, then one yelled, "Where did the demon brat go?!" "I don't see him; the little demon must've gotten away!"

I laughed at them and walked over to Naruto in the alley as they formed some kind of search party for him, '_Idiots, they want to start a search party over something so~ petty.'_ I grinned at Naruto, "Hehehe, that was kind of fun. Your safe now Naruto."

Naruto looked at me in confusion, "W-why did you do that for me? Who are you, little girl? Dattebayo!"

A tic mark appeared on my head when he called me a little girl. _'I'm not little! Rico scare tactic.' _My bear changed into a blue tiger striped .45desert eagle. My eyes narrowed as I pointed it at him with one hand. Don't worry I'm not going to shoot him with a dying will bullet just yet, "Hey! You don't have much room to talk; besides I'm only 3 years younger than you right now. So you can't call me little kid or short for that matter. Do it again and see what happens."

Naruto waved his hands in surrender, "Sure, sure! I won't call you little. Just put whatever that thing is away!" I smiled and the gun changed back into Rico the teddy bear. He sighed falling down on his butt and looked at me, "So who are you and why'd ya do that for me? Don't you know I'm the demon brat, Dattebayo?"

I scowled mentally at the demon part; I could tell it really meant 'Don't you hate me?'_ 'Damn villagers'_ on the outside my face was a blank mask, but I quickly changed it. Tilting my head with a small smile, "Now if I hated you, you would know. I actually like you. Trust me; I would've ignored you if I didn't. The name's Keiko. Congrats Naruto, you have now gotten the most badass Guardian Angel! I'm kind of like a ghost right now, that's why nobody can see me except for you._ 'Why did I even say that? This state really makes it hard to control your emotions or either I'm finally starting to crack. Eh I'll just have to go with it.'_

Naruto's eyes widened, "WHAT!?" I quickly shushed him. "Be quiet baka, you don't want that mob to find you." He nodded slowly; I could tell that he wasn't as weary of me as he was before, "Now before you ask, I just became your guardian angel. If I was your guardian before now I would've helped you out when you was little. Sadly that wasn't the case. But I'm here now so know that I'll always be behind you if you need me. Now there are things that I can't do and there are some things you're going to have to do and deal with on your own, but I'll guide you all the way. I'm your friend and I would be even if I wasn't your guardian angel..." I looked up to the sky seeing that it was almost dark, "Hey, it's getting late how about we head home? We've got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow. We have to have a little fun and prepare you before the day of your test don't we? You want to be a ninja right?"

His eyes lit up with determination and happiness. He smiled his signature foxy grin, "Right! I'm gonna be the hokage someday, the strongest ninja in the village. And the villagers won't disrespect me instead they'll look up to me, believe it!"

I smiled, "It'll come true one day Naruto." '_But I'll make you recognize the responsibilities and dealings the hokage has to bare before you take on that tittle. Right now you want respect from your village and to be known as a powerful Shinobi that's not to be reckoned with. If that's the case you could just be a sannin. That seems to be more your speed. But I'll help you achieve your dream.'_

~*~*~*~*~ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ ┏(＾0＾)┛(Time skip: the test to be gennin) ＼(^ω^＼) 〈( ^.^)ノ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉ*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sighed, my hand running down my face as I floated upside down next to Naruto when he did the clone jutsu. I looked at the dead looking clone, _'Maybe we should've trained instead pranking the hokage monument? Nah, then he wouldn't be able to get the forbidden scroll. I need to copy some jutsu from there and I already told Naruto all about the fox and his parents yesterday. So there's no problem there...I still don't know why the old man didn't tell him. It hurts more not knowing and finding out yourself, then being told straight up what happen. If you ask me, the Old man made it worse because Naruto could've turned his back on the village. '_

Yeah that's right, I told him. I didn't see the point in hiding it from anyway, besides something tells me I did the right thing. All yesterday he seemed like a ton of weight has been lifted off his shoulders. I even convinced him to not hate the kyuubi, plus to be honest I think something happened to the kyuubi to make it go on a rampage on the village. I wouldn't be surprised if someone like Tobi put a strong genjutsu on him to make him do it.

"K-kei-chan, I failed. I failed you and my parents."

'_Wha?...' _I looked at Naruto. We were outside now, and he was sitting on the swing looking at all the students with their parents. I guess I was too busy glaring at the two ladies that were talking about Naruto. I blinked then smirked at him, "Hey, who said you failed anybody, the story's just begun. Besides I bet you'll become a ninja by the end of this day. Trust me." I patted him reassuringly on the back.

He looked to me opening his mouth to reply, but mizuki showed up. I smirked, but my eyes narrowed at mizuki dangerously as him and Naruto walked off. '_I'll make sure you get yours when the time goes. I didn't forget that stunt you pulled yesterday when no one was looking.'_ I knew that Naruto would be good on his own, so I dashed off into the woods where I know Naruto is going to bring the scroll with the teddy bear on my head. I had some plans that needed to be put in action. Plus I need to read that guide book Kazumi gave me again. I'm going to see if I could make my own special bullet. If I can... then shit is about to GO DOWN!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*＼(^ω^＼) **( Later that night: The Scroll****)**〈( ^.^)ノ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sitting on a branch in a tree, I watched as Iruka came on to the scene. Naruto had been training on doing the shadow clone jutsu.

[Iruka walks up to him and puts his hands on his hips…face twitching]

Iruka chuckles, "It's all over Naruto. He, he, he, he, he."

Naruto puts his hand on the back of his head, "Te he he he he. "

Iruka looked at him confused, "Huh?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Caught me already? Not bad. Your quick sensei. I only had time to learn one technique."

Iruka looked at him I slight awe and disbelief._ 'He's been out here practicing! I can tell how hard he's been working.'_ Naruto was grinning and laughing. Not a clue about what he Mizuki set him up for.

Naruto spreads his arms wide, "Listen Iruka-sensei! I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu and you're gonna let me graduate then everything will be okay! That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes."

Iruka looked at him alarmed, "Huh?! Where'd you get that idea?!"

'_There's my queue!_' I jumped down from the tree and landed right next to Iruka, "From Mizuki." He jumped and through a shurikan at me. Me thinking "_Ha-ha I'm a ghost! That'll just go straight through me and out the back. I'll be fine."_ I looked at the hole in my stomach and hunched over. I pouted and glared at Iruka. I was wrong, oh so very wrong. The damn thing went through me alright. I now have a hole in my stomach that's not bleeding it' a clear see through hole, but hurts like...like... well I don't know really. But that shit HURTS! Probably not as much as it would if I was alive, but it still HURTS!

Naruto ran over to me, "Are you O.k., Dattebayo!" I waved him off still pouting but I could feel the pain start to numb.

"I'll be okay. It still hurts but the hole is disappearing, see?" I stood up straight and pointed to the slowly reforming hole.

"A-a ghost? Naruto what's going on?" Iruka stuttered at first, looking at my transparent form. Well transparent for him anyway not Naruto. I had found a spell in a book the last Ani-guardian left in there, that let people other than Naruto see me that lasts for 3 hours. The downside is that I'll look transparent and my voice, no matter how loud I shout, would remain a whisper. They also had to be slightly open minded and have a good heart. Something I added to it. I hope I did it right. We couldn't have someone like Danzo or Mizuki see me, now could we?

I locked eyes with Iruka, "Never mind that, I'll explain later. The problem is that Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll. Naruto wouldn't have known about something like where the scroll exactly was, would he? Someone had to tell him, and that person is Mizuki."

Iruka eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to say something, when he tensed suddenly, "MOVE!"

* * *

Dragonstar22: "Ladies and Gentlemen we have finally entered the storyline! Yay! I'm sorry it took so long. Writer's block coupled with school can be a real bitch. So for now on, this story will be updated every two weeks. But if I can I will do earlier updates!"

Keiko: "Also if anybody is willing to be Rico, the teddy bear gun, please review. Otherwise he won't be able to talk. And I really need somebody to rant to during the story. This baka [points to Dragonstar] is trying to drive me insane."

Dragonstar22 just smiles. A mischievous gleam in her eye, "Hehe, maybe. Any ways see ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4:Rookie 9plus one

Keiko: "We're here once again! It's about time." (Looks at Dragonstar22 and deadpans) "You're slow."

Dragonstar22: Bangs cover her eyes, "It's not my fault, that I didn't have time. Say it again, and see what happens!"

Keiko: Sweat drops, "Okay, okay! Sorry! I won't say it again." Starts to mutter under her breath, "Jeez! Snappy today aren't we?"

Dragonstar22: sighs, "Any ways... Here's Chapter 3. Keiko can you do the Disclaimer pretty please. I'll give you ice cream if you do."

Keiko looks at her with a 'WTF' face. Then shakes her head, "Sure, sure. I'll do it, just please don't drink coffee. I can't deal with your mood swings.

Pulls out a big sign with Disclaimer on it:

"Okay, Dragonstar22 does not own Naruto. She only owns me and things she makes up. Any brand names mentioned are not made or owned by her. Therefore you cannot sue. Now let the story BEGIN!

_'Thoughts'_

"_SHOUTING OR __**STRONG EMOTION**_"

"Speaking"

{Author's note}

**** = time skip or scene change you'll be able to tell which.

Inside mind person talking

_Italics_ Flash back or memory.

/_Telepath speech__/ or /__Respond__/_

_**Summary:**_ _What if someone helped Naruto at the beginning of the story? What if he had a Guardian Angel? It'd be easy right? What happens when a Teenage delinquent from another world becomes the guardian Angel of Naruto? Specifically our world, should be a piece of cake right? It's not that easy as it seems especially since you're a kid half of the time. Oh, and a lot of people can't see you. "I don't know if it's more likely that I'm lucky or if I just greatly amuse someone up there."_

* * *

Chapter 4: Are you serious?! Rookie 9 plus one!

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." I know I didn't have to push Iruka and Naruto out the way, but I did it anyways. I remember what Kazumi said about everything not going according to anime. I didn't want to take any chances and pushed them both. I really hope I prevented something because the pain right now is being a real bitch.

I looked down to see that I'm cut in half's. Like literally! The bastard cut me in half! Instead of a whole that was just closing up, now I have a complete void of space where my stomach should be. And let me tell you. It HURTS! I looked over at Mizuki and glared with pure hatred.

Only to see that he paid no mind to me and the anime was going along just like before.

I stopped glaring and sweat dropped, '_Oh great, I get cut in half by coincidence. Grr... That's it! Let's see how you like this.' _I whispered a spell I learned from one of the books I found in the pouch, and watched with amusement as Mizuki suddenly stopped his fight with Naruto and his clones.

He was frozen in place. His eyes were wide and hi face was already turned to the right from being hit just before I placed my spell.

Naruto didn't notice right away and hit Mizuki hard in his chest. Mizuki fell back on the ground, still as a log.

I started to laugh but I had to stop. Laughing hurts way too much right now, "Ow...Note to self: Don't laugh when your stomach is missing."

Yep, I'm still cut in half, well not totally. I'm starting to regenerate, but this still hurts! "Man, this healing rate thing sucks!" I groaned as black specks started to appear and dance around in my vision. I was going to be knocked out soon, "Hehe, that's for cutting me in half and for messing with Naruto, ya bastard."

Iruka eyes widened and looked from Naruto to Mizuki then finally they landed on me, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

My eye twitched, "What do you think happened? I got cut I half when I pushed you guys out of the way. Oh, and by the way tell Naruto ...not to worry... if I don't appear soon. I'm going to go to sleep... for a while. I'll be back night, night."

And just like that I was out like a light. Or maybe a balloon, ya know when it pops? Since I'm in half's, get it? No. Eh, well you get the picture.

~*~*~*~*~ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ ┏(＾0＾)┛(**Naruto's POV)** ＼(^ω^＼) 〈( ^.^)ノ*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~

I stared at Mizuki's still body that's not moving an inch and scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "Hehe...maybe I went a little too far." I looked towards Iruka sensei and Kei-chan...Only to find that there's no Kei-chan anywhere, "Kei-chan! Where are you? Come on out! This isn't funny!" '_Hmm...Maybe this is one of her pranks? But I don't sense her around me anymore. She wouldn't leave me.'_

"Naruto...come over here. There's something I want to give you." I looked at Iruka-sensei a little confused. _'What does he have to tell me? I hope I'm not in trouble, I already failed at passing the exam to become a ninja...'_ I shrugged and walked over to him.

He looked at me seriously, "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." I looked at him warily before closing them for a few seconds, "Now sensei?"

Iruka sensei chuckled, "Okay, you can open them now." I opened my eyes to see Iruka-sensei grinning at me. His hiati-ate missing from his forehead and my goggles in his hand.

He smirked at me,"Congratulations... on graduating!"

My eyes widened._ 'I-I passed. I-I'm a ninja, now!'_ My eyes start to water a little. '_No! This isn't the time to cry. I'm a ninja now!'_

"Let's celebrate! I'll buy you a cup of ramen!" Iruka laughed. I tackled him in a bone crushing hug. Sending us both crashing down to the ground.

"Thanks, sensei!" '_...And thank you Keiko-chan for believing in me. You knew... I would make it.'_

"You're welcome Naruto. Also that ghost from earlier...how do you know it?" Iruka asked me.

I grinned at him as we both got up and headed towards Ichiraku's, "Oh, you're talking about my guardian, Keiko-chan! Do you know where she is?"

He looked at me almost sheepishly,"She started to fade away after your last blow with Mizuki."

I looked at him in alarm, "_SHE DID,_ _**WHAT?!" **__ She can't leave me so soon! I just met her. This just has to be a prank of hers. It has to be.'_

Iruka put both of his hands on my shoulders, "Now, calm down Naruto. It's not permanent...at least from what she told me. I think it has to do with her being cut into halves when she pushed both of us out of the way. Before she faded away completely she told me to tell you not to worry about her, if she doesn't reappear soon." He smiled patting me on the back, "She said that she'll be back."

I smiled at that, "As long as she comes back ...I won't worry." I saw that we were only a few feet away from ichiraku's, "Come on Iruka-sensei, you've got to buy me three cups of ramen Dattebayo!" I ran off to Ichiraku's, grinning at the thought of the delicious pork ramen I'mma 'bout to eat. As Iruka-sensei shout protests about him running out of money, right behind me.

"Three bowls? Naruto wait! I only agreed to buy one cup! Oh, fine I'll buy it if you tell me more about this ghost of yours."

* * *

**Iruka's POV**

I looked at Naruto with a questioning stare, "... Let me get this straight. This ghost Keiko, is you're guardian angel that just appeared two days ago?"

Naruto grinned slurping up noodles, "Yep! She's cool for a little kid. But don't call her little when she's around. Or she'll get mad and either hit or prank you. Believe me; you don't want to be in either of those situations. She even knew I would be a ninja by the end of the day... even when I failed the exam before Mizuki had come up to me, and it came true didn't it?"

My eyes widened slightly at that, '_She knew it... before Mizuki came...'_"You're right, it did come true... and you say that she's been with you ever since that incident. Even when you took the exam earlier? " He nodded his head, "Uh huh."

I frowned staring off in thought, "Then how come I couldn't see or sense her until now?"

He smirked, his eyes flashing in amusement before he pointed his chopsticks at me, "He-heh-heh...Boy, sensei! I thought you would've figured it out by now."

I rose an eyebrow at him '_Figure what out?'_ , "Naruto what are you talking about?"

He gained a thoughtful face, '_Now only if he did that in class... and instead of only when planning pranks_' "She can only be seen by me, since she's my guardian angel. My guess is that you probably only saw her then because she used some kind of technique or something." He nodded to himself before attacking another bowl of ramen.

I sweat dropped, '_Ramen comes before important conversations...'_ I smirked digging into my own bowl, '..._I guess I can't blame him. It is Ichiraku's ramen. Hokage –sama's going to want to hear about Naruto's guardian... she seems to have already made a big impact on Naruto.'_

* * *

"Where the fuck am I ..."My eyes widen and my jaw dropped at the scene that's being played out in slow motion in front of me. Then my memory finally kicked in, "The infamous accidental kiss." I whispered.

Yep, this is the first thing I see after waking up from the wonderful knockout. That's just peachy, right? I appeared right next to Naruto and Sasuke. The thing is ... it's in slow motion? Why it's going like that? I have no clue. It's been 15 seconds since I got here, and Naruto is still in the same falling position towards Sasuke. Only 5 seconds away from kissing him.

I face palmed and looked away from them, trying to figure the slow motion thing out.

Only to start laughing at Sakura, Ino's and the rest of Sasuke's fan girls' angry faces. _'Man Naruto. They're going to be so~ pissed at you after this...wait a minute..._'I tilted my head to the side in a questioning manner I used to do when I was little,"Maybe I'm supposed to do something to prevent Naruto from getting a beating? Is that why time's going so slow?"

_**/ You're correct kiddo! You know...I thought it would take longer for you to figure it out. /**_

My eyes widened and I started to look around the room franticly, "What the hell?" Then I held the teddy bear up to my face. Looking at it with narrowed eyes, "Don't tell me you talk too, and have been holding out on me until now?" I sweatdropped when I got no response_. 'Just great, I'm hallucinating voices from bears now.'_

_/__**Calm down kiddo! It's me, Kazumi. I told you I was going to watch out for you, didn't I? I'm speaking to you through telepathy. /**_

I sighed in relief clutching the Teddy bear to me again, "Yay! I'm not insane..."

_**/ Yes, you are not insane, yet...Now let me explain this slow motion process to you. This only happens when there is something minor that can change. Now you don't have to change anything when this happens, it's an optional change that will have no huge impact...most of the time. These are rare, so it won't happen very often. Once you've made your decision in your mind the scene will play on in the normal paced time. That's all there is to it, now make a decision Keiko. I have to go now. /**_

I blinked _'She basically just told me I'm going to end being insane at some point...'_, "Well at least I know what to do now." I turn my attention backed to Naruto and Sasuke. Then shifted my eyes back to Sasuke's fan girls rubbing my chin in thought, "I can only see this going two ways...on one hand I could shift Naruto so that he just misses Sasuke. Which saves him from getting beat up, by rapid fan girls? Or I could just let it play out like normal and let Naruto get his ass handed to him by rapid fan girls."

I thought it over again and shrugged _'I can at least tease Naruto about this later... the look on his face would be priceless_', "Eh, I might as well let it play out..."And just like that everything was back to normal...

Well as normal as this can get.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes both widened before quickly jumping away from each other. Holding their throats and gagging liked they were poisoned.

Sakura's face was just priceless. I couldn't take it. I started rolling on the floor laughing, "Pfft...A-ha-ha! I-I can't believe I...He-he... almost stopped this from happening!" I continued to laugh until I heard Naruto whisper, "Kei-chan?"

I stopped laughing and blinked twice before looking up from my position on the floor. Naruto was looking straight at me. I laughed sheepishly and hopefully, looked at him with an adorable innocent kid face, "Um...Hi? Naruto why didn't tell me earlier you were coming out of the closet? Congratulations!"

He frowned and was about to yell something at me before his eyes widened, "Danger..." he turned around to face Sasuke's pissed off fan girl mob, Sakura and Ino leading it, "Naruto. You are so dead."

Quickly he held his out hands in an 'I didn't do it' position, "Hey whoa, it was an accident."

They wouldn't buy it. I even started to get a little scared when Sakura started to crack her knuckles, but then reminded myself that number 1. This isn't shippuden, so she can't smash huge boulders to dust yet. Number 2... She can't see me, let alone the fact I'm a freeking ghost, "You're finished!"

I looked at Naruto _'I know I want to help him but this is something you're going to have to face on your own this time.'_, "Run! You're on your own for this one Naruto."

He took off once I said that. The fangirls right behind him...

I got up and shook my head at the door Naruto just went through, placing Rico on top of my head before for taking off after them, "I might as well see if I can stop him from getting pummeled too bad."

* * *

I floated upside down next to Naruto as Iruka announced the teams. He was on team 6 now.

I looked over to Naruto and could tell he was brooding a little at the thought of being teamed up with Sasuke. So I poked him slightly in the head, "Hey don't be so grumpy, whatever team you're on just remember... it won't be so bad since I'll still be with you all the way."

He glanced at me in question just when Iruka got to Team 7.

"Squad Seven: Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno..."

Naruto sprung from his seat raising his fist in victory, "Yeah!"...And almost punched me in the face.

My eyebrow twitched, "Hey, watch where you're swinging your fist. Remember you can actually hurt me, ya know." He blinked at me before sitting back down. Rubbing his head sheepishly whispering, "Sorry about that Kei-chan. I'll look out for you next time."

Iruka carried on, "and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto hung his head as Sakura shouted in happiness, "We're doomed." I patted him on the back in reassurance, "Remember, as long as I'm here it won't be too bad."

After that everything went on the same way it went in the anime. You know with Naruto asking why he has to be on a team with Sasuke and Iruka explaining to him why.

The only thing is, I wasn't expecting this to happen...

"Oh, and Naruto... please come to my desk with your guardian before you leave."

Naruto and I both stiffened. Some of the class, cough.. cough.. all of rookie nine, glanced at Naruto in curiosity. _'Oh boy. They'll be asking questions soon. '_ Then they left the room leaving only me, Naruto and Iruka in the room.

Iruka looked directly at me, "Hmm... I can still see you, but only a little bit. Well in any case, Keiko... the hokage will like to meet with you...now."

My eye twitched, _'What the hell have I gotten myself into...'_

* * *

Dragonstar22: "Woo! Another chapter is done. I hope you guys liked it. Remember to Review even if it is criticism. As long as it's constructive I'll take it. See you guys next time!"


	5. OC: Keiko Info!

Yo! DragonStar22 here, I know haven't updated recently, but I hope this'll entertain your selves a little bit. Chapter 5 will be up soon but I wanted to give you guys a little info of Keiko's profile. So here it is!

Keiko A. Knight

Age: 16

Hair: Dark, almost black, brown. (Google Miname-ke kana with hair down or look at story cover)

Eye color: Heterochromia Aka: one eye is blue the other is hazel.

Height: 5'9, Chibi height: 4'5

Weapons: Her Rico bear that turns into a gun that shoots Special guardian bullets. They are slightly similar to Reborn's dying will bullets. (From the anime called Katekyo hit man, Reborn!) Abilities that is limited to her in the Ani-guardian book. She has yet to learn anything else.

_Keiko's Personality_

Dislikes: Bullies, being woken up, people who drown in getting revenge (cough cough...Sasuke...cough), people pissing her off, being called little.

Likes: Hacking, cereal, pranks, anime, computers, sleep, kendo, day dreaming, adventure

Keiko is pretty much a down to earth kind of person, although she likes to be mischievous and plan pranks a lot. She has slight anger issues and gets irritated when she has to repeat explanations and will get pissed off quickly if someone puts any of her charge in danger.

She doesn't like it when people are sad or worry a lot, especially if their worrying about her. She'll find some way to cheer you up, even if she has to embarrass herself. She tends to freak out from time to time about things that pertain to her bloodline and guardian capabilities. She likes to have fun and have adventures and likes to keep the anime characters on their toes, by pranking or scaring them. In a manner that would make Kushina, Naruto and Anko proud. She is forgetful, and can be clueless about some things though. It's just a sign that she's a little kid inside, no matter her true age or maturity.


End file.
